


闭嘴！/Shut up!

by whiskybreath



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 甜美校园恋情一则。





	闭嘴！/Shut up!

**Author's Note:**

> pre-slash。短小一发完。

那次史无前例的食堂传奇事件发生后，弗莱迪·弗里曼当之无愧地成为了整间学校的王。他本人尚处在对此殊荣的适应阶段，难免引起一些混乱。就比如，现在在学校走廊里，会有人迎面走来和他击掌。“嗨弗莱迪！”

“嗨！”

“啪”的一声，清脆利落。这是理想中的状况。现实里，在比利·巴特森眼中，场面则是更要目不忍视一些。

弗莱迪露出他那副经典的受宠若惊的表情，停下脚步，用腋下夹住自己的拐杖，然后举起右手。那男孩于是面露尴尬，试图把手伸到这一侧来拍他的右手。弗莱迪同时意识到不对，赶忙缩回右手，伸出左手。两人两只手张牙舞爪地在空中比划了几下，无论如何都扣不到一起。原本一秒钟可以完成的环节，目前需要花上僵硬的两分钟。“好的，行了，行了，”弗莱迪故作镇定，从兜里掏出一张名片，塞给那男孩，“记得今天中午来给我投票！”

比利翻了个白眼，加快步子往前走，一副想甩脱他的样子。他的拐杖伙伴一瘸一拐地从后面赶上来，继续给他兜售那些馊主意：“不如让‘手指冒火花队长’中午再过来一次？”

“不。”比利瞧也不瞧他一眼，他挺讨厌每当这时弗莱迪眼中那种狡黠的光芒。

“给我拉拉票。”

“我已经连夜给你签了三百张名片了。”

“很快就要发完了。”弗莱迪掏空口袋给他看，里面就剩下四五张。比利闭眼就能回忆起上面的内容：一行大字， **超级英雄真的存在哦** 。底下一行小字：给漫画社社长竞选人弗莱迪·弗里曼投票！右边附上弗莱迪的歪嘴笑脸一张，不过因为打印机卡墨的缘故，那张油印的脸上看得清的只有一头黑色卷发，底下两颗黑豆似的眼睛，以及脸颊上一道肉褶子，被笑意拉扯得很是张狂。这张模糊的脸已经刻进了比利的脑子里，亏得是昨晚弗莱迪以一周帮写代数作业的筹码，换了他在三百张名片上的签名。“签什么都行，”弗莱迪咧着嘴仿佛阴谋得逞的样子，“反正大家都会知道是你签的。”

 “弗莱迪得寸进尺。”达拉在旁边听完整场交易，如是评价。比利觉得她的发言很是锐利。

他从昨晚十点钟开始趴在桌上签名，起初还一笔一划地认真写了些“保佑你”“你很棒”之类的句子，签到后来演变成潦草的“沙赞”，再到“S.Z.”，签到后半夜，困得差点把头敲在桌上。再加之弗莱迪整晚都在房间里、亦或是他的脑子里喋喋不休，他只记得最后就是胡乱涂抹些潦草的线条交差了事。

“谁叫你发得那么快？见人就塞。”

“也不是逢人就塞，”弗莱迪小声嘀咕，“谁跟我打招呼我就给谁发。”

“我不会来的。”比利伸出拳头威慑了他一下，摔上书包柜门，跑了。弗莱迪在后面喊他，他烦得要命，假装听不见。他也不知道自己为什么这么烦。弗莱迪变得受欢迎了，这是好事，现在他成了隐形的那一个，这也正合他的心意。上次午餐时间在食堂现身，可以算是他和弗莱迪的一次和解。很显然这场和解此时在他这里远没有达到预期的效果。特别是，当他知道，弗莱迪竞选漫画社社长，就是为了和那社团里一个喜欢日本漫画的高年级女孩套近乎。

搞错没有？我才是货真价实、硬邦邦的英雄。忍者到底存不存在都还是一回事吧！

整节数学课他都没有搭理弗莱迪，后者不由分说从后面扔了十万个纸团，砸在他背上。比利的座位底下就像一棵樱花树被人一通好摇，落满地的是粉粉白白的控诉。课间去化学实验室的路上，弗莱迪堵住他，用拐杖把他赶进走廊清洁工的隔间。

“我碰上了一个很严重的问题。”弗莱迪口齿不清地说。隔间很小，他们不得不面对面，弗莱迪呼出的气全部喷到他脸上，他闻得出弗莱迪早餐吃的是枫糖浆和煎饼。“你，”弗莱迪看起来有些羞恼，这阵势倒是鲜有，上一次这种神态出现，还是他当着众人的面撩起衣服让超人在他背上签名，“你怎么跟女孩相处？”

比利吐了口气，闭上眼睛，“很简单：我不。”

“说正经的，我需要建议！”弗莱迪抬起手拍他的脸，强迫他睁眼，“我每次靠近别人就会，像这样。”

“别人”不指别人，就专指那个高年级女的，名字可能叫伊芙琳，或者伊莲娜，无所谓。比利正想着，弗莱迪的脸突然凑到他眼前，无比近的地方，鼻尖几乎贴上鼻尖，这把他吓得一跳。他一动，就好像触到了弗莱迪的开关，那男孩大叫道：“沙赞！”

学校走廊天花板上的灯“滋滋”地闪了一下。

成年弗莱迪大概有弗莱迪的一倍大。比利被他胸和手臂上壮实的肌肉毫不留情地挤到小隔间的角落里。“你看，就像这样，”体型变了，声音也变了，但慌乱的口吻还是弗莱迪本人，“我一靠近人就会紧张，心跳很快，脑子一片空白。然后我就只会喊‘沙赞！’”

他话音方落，又“嘭”地一下变了回来。白烟散去后，弗莱迪那头软软的卷发显得灰头土脸。比利觉得他好像一只被魔术师从高脚帽里提着耳朵扯出来的兔子。

比利推开门走出去，“那你别接近她不就好了。”

熟悉的拐杖声又嗒嗒地追在他后面，“你说好要帮我的，比利！”

“我已经仁尽义至了。”比利停下来，说，“我帮你签了名，给你拉了三百票，你肯定能当上那个弱智宅男社的社长，跟什么伊芙琳还是伊莲娜放学参加课外活动，恭喜你。”他深吸了一口气，“所以现在，你能让我一个人待会吗？”

直到他走到化学实验室门口，拐杖声都没有再追上来。比利坐在座位上，意识到这番狠话放得太早，是个错误——他们是化学课搭档。或者说，一般弗莱迪会把两个人的实验做完，然后在报告上一并写上他的名字。他用卫衣的兜帽罩住头，独自趴在最后一排的桌子上，半闭着眼睛。一直等到上课铃响时，弗莱迪的身影才一瘸一拐地走进余光和门口的夹角里。他在教室前端微微顿下来，也许是往这边瞥了一眼，然后到另一头寻了个位置坐下了。

 

毋庸置疑，凭借弗莱迪在学校的号召力（或者说是沙赞的号召力，比利可恨地想着），拿下午餐在食堂举行的社团选举完全没有问题，更不用说是漫画社这种，几乎把弗莱迪当做真神下凡、五体投地的社团。比利走到食堂门口时，已经听到里面传来阵阵欢呼声。从后门瞄进去，玛丽、达拉、佩德罗、尤金都聚在最前面的桌边，弗莱迪站在桌子上，撑着拐杖，唾沫横飞地说些什么。因为底下的骚动声太大，比利只能依稀听到零碎的“英雄”、“相信”之类的字眼。他翻翻眼皮就能猜出是漫画书里那套老掉牙的东西。

弗莱迪举手示意场内安静下来。拍桌声、口哨声、叫喊声，花了一段时间才全部止息。

“大家都知道，我在这个学校从前可谓是默默无闻，”弗莱迪说，“我今天能站在这里，还是多亏了一个人的鼓励和支持。”

他说完，得意地往这边投过视线。比利半个身子和书包一起卡在门里，跑不了走不得，不自然地扁起嘴，偏了偏头。结果这一下偏头，他刚好瞧见伊芙琳或者伊莲娜就抱着手站在自己附近不远的地方，一头紫色头发，回应弗莱迪的招手。

比利顿时一阵气血上涌，用力扯了把书包，把那该死的玩意拉出来，也不管拉链被勾开，里面的内容叮叮当当地掉了一地。这一下动静，整个食堂的人都回过头来看他了。他蹲在地上疯狂地捡起东西，塞回包里。抱着拉开的书包，跑出所有人的目光之前，他回头狠狠地剜了弗莱迪一眼。

 

黄昏像浓稠的蜂蜜一样流下他的窗子，把墙染得黏黏腻腻。比利躺在双层床的上铺，歪头瞪着天花板，伸手在旁边的奇脆袋子里摸来摸去，找到最后一片，放进嘴里。膨化食品的糖粉在手上纠缠不清，他感觉自己手和脚都被它粘在墙上，像只补蝇板上的小虫。他听见楼下的动静，是他们放学回来了。上楼的声音，女孩说笑，这是达拉和玛丽。一声“嘘”，这是尤金在嘘佩德罗，这两人就贴在他门上，以为自己的音量低得令人听不见。“他在里面？”“在里面，”尤金用气声说，“你觉得他们吵架了？”“我觉得他们天天吵架。”“比利不是来了弗莱迪的竞选吗？”“但是他逃学了，下午没来上课。”“罗莎和维克多问起来怎么办？”“就说他感冒了。”“弗莱迪还没回来，你觉得比利是不是气这个？弗莱迪去社团活动了？”“嘘——”

比利抬起腿猛地蹬了一脚床尾的木架子，这声响把门口两人都吓了一跳。他们一边发出“嘘嘘”声一边咚咚咚地跑回房间，关上门。

又过了两袋奇脆的时间，楼下的门又响了一下。罗莎问弗莱迪怎么这么晚，弗莱迪说了些社团活动的答辞。罗莎和维克多听罢，高兴地抱住他，他们发出快乐的声音。令人作呕。楼梯的“吱嘎吱嘎”，响声不均匀，是腿脚有毛病的人特有的走路声。卧室门像小猫叫似地，发出一声细微而尖锐的“呀——”。

一张卡片冲他飞过来。比利敏捷地举手抓住。翻过来一看，是弗莱迪那张油墨笑脸，辅以马克笔凌乱的字迹。比利眯起眼看，那应该是他签到后来神志不清，在弗莱迪唠叨下的肺腑之言。

他室友把书包扔到床上，底下传来拍击被褥的啪啪声，“我叫你不要在床上吃东西，落得我整个床脚都是。”

比利出声吮掉手指上剩下的糖粉，满意地听到弗莱迪嫌恶的声音。所有的奇脆都吃光了，他翻下床，站在地上，抖掉衣服上沾满的薯片碎末。弗莱迪坐在书桌边，撑着脸看他。

“你翘课了。”

“这不是很正常吗？”

弗莱迪撇了撇嘴，没有回话。过了会，比利主动问：“你的约会怎么样？”

“说来奇怪，”弗莱迪摸着下巴，“我今天在伊莱恩旁边转了好久，竟然一点都没紧张。”

伊莱恩。比利用鼻腔答了一声：“嗯？”

“就是我和你说，我一紧张就会喊出声的那事。”

弗莱迪低下头自顾自地抠着指甲，一边说。楼下飘来罗莎炖肉的气味，让他分神了一会。他方回过神，比利的脸已经猛地凑过来，差点撞上他的鼻子。他瞪大眼睛，面容僵住，心跳好似高空坠楼一样，一会八十迈狂跳，一会耳鼓轰鸣，万物失声，然后张开嘴——

一张东西突然“啪”地贴到他嘴上。他不知道那是什么。但是比利的嘴随之而来，紧紧地贴在那张卡片的背面。弗莱迪拿来印名片的纸张相当劣质，薄得可以觉察出对方嘴唇的形状。两厘米之外，比利闭着眼睛，睫毛颤动，最后一抹浓浓的阳光抹在他的蹙起的眉心上。

他们默不作声地隔着纸片吻了一段时间。弗莱迪失灵的耳鼓终于有了反应，他听见维克多催他们下去吃饭的吆喝，达拉冲下楼梯，跑过饭厅、以及沙发上的打游戏的尤金，在厨房里抱住罗莎的后腰，她们幸福地大笑；玛丽在后面叫她慢点；佩德罗沉重拖拉的步子，从房里蔓延而出，流下楼梯口。餐碗器皿叮当，维克多又在叫他们。很远的地方传来太阳落山的声音，谁家的车警报声嘀嘀地响个没完，引起了一阵此起彼伏的狗吠。这些鲜明活泛的声响把他的意识拉到远处，又猛地折返回来，不能更锐利地提示着他这间幽幽、昏昏的房间里正在进行怎样一个超出现实的故事。

不多时，比利梦醒一般忽地腾起身来，转身朝门口走去。一个吻剥开成两半。弗莱迪慌乱地把粘在嘴上的纸片扯下来。 **真正的超级英雄** 。给漫画社社长竞选人弗莱迪·弗里曼投票。

旁边龙飞凤舞地写着两个字：闭嘴（Shut up）！

 

 

fin


End file.
